


I Will Catch You

by v_writings



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Other, Reader with unspecified gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_writings/pseuds/v_writings
Summary: While you and Jonathan are spending some time alone in his house, you use a song to express your feelings for him.





	I Will Catch You

Jonathan’s favorite time of the day _has_ to be after school on the days when he doesn’t have to go to work– when his mother isn’t home and Will is in one of his friends’ houses– and he can spend _hours_ with you alone in his room.

It’s still hard for him to completely understand the way in which your presence has become a soothing balm for all of his problems and worries– how whenever he’s with you it feels like anything is possible and he’s capable of doing anything he sets his mind to. 

Among _other_ things, when you’re alone what you do more often is sit on his bed to listen to his records while you talk– or sometimes he takes pictures of you doing the most mundane activities, because he _swears_ that those are the best. There are days when you even do homework– but only if it’s _absolutely_ necessary for you to waste the precious time you have on that.

Today is one of _those_ days, and you spend two hours finishing up your school work. You don’t pay much attention to each other because you know that if you do, you’ll _never_ get anything done. The moment you both finish, you turn on the radio so you can _finally_ take your minds off of school. 

Your face slowly breaks into a wide grin when you recognize the song that’s playing.

“I _love_ this song! Did you hear it?” You ask him before leaning forward to turn the volume up a little. “ _You said, go slow…_ ” You sing along and turn to look at Jonathan– who’s staring at you in a way that makes you blush and stop singing so you can laugh, before you hide your face in your hands, embarrassed.

“No, keep going.” He urges you, a surprised grin lighting up his face. You bite your lip and interlock your fingers with his, staring into his eyes.

“ _If you’re lost you can look and you will find me… time after time. If you fall I will catch you– I’ll be waiting… time after time._ ” Your voice is almost a whisper because that assures you that you won’t mess it up, but Jonathan doesn’t seem to mind; as a matter of fact, he doesn’t even seem to have realized that your singing isn’t the greatest. Quite the contrary– he looks like he’s _never_ heard a sound nicer than your voice.

Even though you can’t say that you see your relationship with Jonathan reflected in the entire song, _that particular part_ means something special to you. You had hoped he’d notice that you aren’t only signing it because you like it, but because this is a feeling you want to share with him– and judging by the look on his face, _he did._

His smile had vanished halfway through the verses, and he was now looking at you intensely– unconsciously rubbing your thumb with his.

“I mean it.” You say, your voice a little hoarse. You cough to try to make it return to normal and lean back on the mattress, looking up at him. “ _I do._ ”

He blinks twice and it looks like he’s trying to come back to you after wandering for too long inside his own mind. He licks his lips and lets go of your hand so he can lie down next to you, resting his head above his arm. You are looking at him expectantly– wanting to hear what he has to say– but instead of speaking he traces your jawline with his finger and then his arm is around your waist, pulling you closer to him.

“ _Thank you._ ” He whispers, and you can tell that he’s not going to be able to say much more because his voice sounds like it’s on the verge of breaking. You smile at him anyway, because those two words mean more to you than _anyone_ could ever understand.

“I love you.” You whisper, leaning your head on his shoulder, and you can feel his heart beating erratically.

“I love you too.” He replies, and just as you had expected, his voice breaks and he lets out a shuddering breath. You look up at him and he smiles down at you with tear-filled eyes– and you know in your heart that those aren’t tears of sadness– those are tears _of happiness_.

The voice on the radio repeats what you sang to him one last time before the song changes, but you and Jonathan are too busy getting lost in each other to notice.


End file.
